onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 742
Chapter 742 is titled "I'll Always Be By Your Side". Cover Page Cover page request: "A bunch of alpacas snoring as Robin reads to them", by Maru-chan from Tochigi Prefecture. Short Summary Kyros' life takes a turn for the better when he meets Scarlett, who initially distrusts him but comes around when he rescues her from pirates. She even faked her death so she can spend her life with him. Eventually they had a daughter who she named Rebecca. When Doflamingo took over, Kyros attempts to rescue King Riku from Doflamingo. He cuts off his leg and lunges at Doflamingo, only for Sugar to turn him into a toy. Kyros (now Thunder Soldier) flees the palace with Riku, who does not remember him. Some day after the attack Scarlett was shot by Diamante when she went to get food for Rebecca. Violet shook Kyros out of his flashback, when they noticed that extra soldiers are heading towards Doflamingo and with the element of surprise quickly slipping, the group prepares to attack Doflamingo. In the Colosseum, Burgess's attacks are weakening the Colosseum's foundations, with soldiers remarking that another strong attack will cause them to break. Diamante reveals himself as the culprit who killed Rebecca's mother right in her face, leaving her vulnerable and in shock. Franky lies defeated by the Doflamingo family and is calling for Usopp in his head to save the day. Down at the hidden harbor, all the toys are silently rooting for Usopp to succeed but he is shown to be unconscious. As a final farewell, Sugar puts the Tatababasco ball in Usopp's mouth and makes him swallow it. But this causes Usopp to wake up screaming with a horrible expression on his face that terrifies Sugar so much she fainted. Long Summary Kyros stays for 9 years in the arena, winning battle after battle without any injury. King Riku under the pretense of Ricky, competes against Kyros and his 3,000 wins and loses after giving him a single injury on the head. Kyros knew from the beginning that it was the king all along and wondered why he did it. The King told Kyros that even though Kyros taught him how to fight with a sword, he doesn't want him to spend his entire life fighting in the colosseum and convinced him to join the army as the captain of the guard. However, Scarlett (the princess of Dressrosa) is distrustful of him since his past as a murderer is well known to her and told him that he will never come near nor touch her or her sister, even though she is under his protection. This changes when pirates kidnap her and Kyros saves her. Both fall in love with each other and end up marrying. Due to Kyros' past as a murderer, Scarlett convinces her father to fake her death so she can live happily with Kyros. She eventually bears him a child who she named Rebecca. The family spend their days living in the flower field where Riku comes to visit them regularly. Kyros himself couldn't bear to touch his daughter since he believes she is too pure to be touched by a murderer and wear gloves routinely when he does play with her. One day, Kyros notices the palace burning and investigates finding Riku to be captured by the Doflamingo pirates. They chain him with seastone cuffs and Donquixote Doflamingo offers him a chance to join their army. Kyros, seeing the man who gave him a new life in terrible pain refuses Doflamingo's offer, cuts off his own leg that was chained and is about to escape with King Riku when Sugar turns him into a toy. He still manages to escape and helps the king go into hiding, however Riku doesn't remember who Kyros was. With the king escaped safely, Kyros goes towards the Red Flower Bed where Scarlett and Rebecca are supposed to wait for him. Some days after the invasion of the Donquixote Pirates, Scarlett went to a market in order to buy some food for her daughter, but she was shot by an assailant. Kyros was horrified to see her here and rushes to her while brutally striking any soldier getting close to her. He then realizes that she forgot everything, even their promise to safely hide where he told them. Before her life was slipped away, she asks him to save Rebecca which he readily does. At the present, Kyros (Toy Soldier) is jolted back to the present by Viola. They are about to be surrounded by Doflamingo's men cursing Kin'emon as he was dressed like the 'young lord' (Doflamingo). Toy Soldier considers assassinating Doflamingo right away since they would lose this opportunity if they don't act quickly. In Corrida Colosseum, Sabo and Burgess' fight continues and Burgress attacks are threatening to break the colosseum. Many of the soldier realize that another powerful attack like before would break the foundations and bring the entire colosseum down. Meanwhile Bartolomeo, as instructed by Sabo, looks to protect Rebecca, but Diamante confirms to Rebecca that he was the one who shot her mother, traumatizing her into defenselessness. Franky lies badly defeated by the combined assault of the marines soldiers and the Doflamingo family. He hoped that Usopp will succeed in delivering the crippling blow to Doflamingo's entire operation. The dwarves of Tontatta cheer Usopp as 'Usoland' fights. Many of the slave toys overheard that Usoland will save them and silently cheered that he saves them from their terrible fate. However, Usopp was already defeated by Trebol's sticky web and the dwarves sank into despair. Trebol gets a call from Doflamingo who requested Sugar to return to him immediately. Before she would, she decided to feed the apparently poisonous ball to Usopp as a final insult for trying to kill her. But swallowing the Tatabasco ball causes Usopp to suddenly regain consciousness, his face in an unimaginable expression of pain and agony with his tongue caught in expelling flames along with a horrifying scream. Caught off guard, this unexpected display scared Sugar so much that it caused her to lose consciousness from fear, causing Usopp to be the battle's victor and leaving the dwarves speechless at this unexpected twist. Quick References Chapter Notes *Riku Doldo III (as Ricky) was Kyros' 3000th opponent. *Ricky was also the only gladiator to wound Kyros, causing him to bleed from the head. *At age 25, Kyros was captain of the Dressrosa Army. *Viola has had her devil fruit powers since the age of ten. *Scarlett fell in love with Kyros after he saved her from pirates. *The flashback from Chapter 714 of Rebecca running towards her grandfather is repeated here, this time with the characters seen clearly. Kyros, Scarlett, Viola and Tank Lepanto are also revealed to have been present at the time. *It's revealed that Kyros is Rebecca's father. *The flashback from Chapter 721 of Scarlett and Rebecca staring at the burning palace was repeated, this time showing that Kyros was actually standing next to them the whole time. The empty patch in the first flashback represented the fact that he had been forgotten. *Kyros confirms he is not a Devil Fruit user. *Kyros cut off his leg and got transformed into a toy when he saved Doldo from Doflamingo. *Gladius realized Kin'emon was an impostor. *Diamante revealed to Rebecca that he was the one who murdered her mother. *Franky and Usopp are shown to be very badly beaten. *Cavendish states that if Usopp helps him to regain his human form, he will stop chasing the Straw Hats. *Hajrudin and Dagama are shown as toys. **Hajrudin promises to work for Usopp should he succeed. *Usopp's reaction to the Tatababasco causes Sugar to lose consciousness. Errors * On page 11 when Kyros is first transformed into a toy, it shows him missing his right leg despite having cut off his left (which can be seen on the same page). The next page corrects this showing his left leg missing instead. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 742